


Set In Stone

by WingingIt2410



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingingIt2410/pseuds/WingingIt2410
Summary: Bruce was there to meet someone. He had no idea who this "Clark" was, or what this Sword had to do with it, but even so...Some things are just set in stone.Or/ Bruce doesn't have meaning until he has Dick, and Clark's hoping that the three of them can save the world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Rose and the Stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390383) by [Laroyena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laroyena/pseuds/Laroyena). 



> I was inspired from Laroyena's beautiful work called The Rose and the Stone, which is amazing and definitely deserves your immediate attention (it's so good guys, honestly).
> 
> I wanted to put my own spin on the Batman/Arthurian mythos, so here we are.
> 
> I hope this doesn't get confusing for anyone.

It was getting late. He'd arrived here not long ago, and had troubled the clerk at the train station for the Inn before making his way into town. He followed the given directions quickly, eager to get indoors and out of the brisk cold. When he found the sign reading "The King Arthur" he let out a sigh of relief. 

Bruce swung the Inn doors open, dragging behind him his luggage and glancing around for the staff when- 

"Here for the Sword then, I suppose?" Bruce startled, and the man snorted. He strode round from behind the stacks of chairs in the corner of the lobby, rubbing his hands clean on a cloth.

"Didn't mean to frighten you. Sorry." He offered a rueful smile before looking down at the counter. "You're not from here, I can tell. The only reason you'd be here would be for that, trust me. Ain't nothing else here. I'm the manager, by the way. Welcome to The King Arthur, home to Excalibur!" 

Bruce nodded and wiped a hand over his face "Thanks. Well, from what I hear there's some pretty wild rumours about it. Thought I'd come down and see for myself." 

The manager walked behind the counter, smirk clear on his face. The man chuckled "Don't kid yourself. One look at it and you'll be queueing up just like the rest of 'em to make a fool outta yourself." 

Bruce drew himself up, crossing his arms. "I don't believe in magic." 

The man gave him an incredulous look before bursting into laughter again. "Yeah right. As I said; one look. That thing's not something you can throw science at and hope it sticks. We get a lot of those scientist types coming down to "analyse" it. Not one of them can get ten feet of the thing with a test tube!" 

"What do you mean?" 

The man stopped laughing and wiped his eyes "Don't worry. You'll see exactly what I mean in the morning. Here's your key, room 8. That'll be £20." He slid the key over the counter. Bruce took it with a sharp nod and paid, immediately wheeling his luggage away from the lobby. 

"Oh, and one more thing," the manager yelled "don't insult it!" 

\--- 

Bruce was here for business. Rumours of magical swords didn't matter to him, he had someone he needed to meet here, "here" being Wales. Clark Kent, more specifically. He'd gotten a cryptic note from someone claiming to be a close friend and an ally who requested that he meet him over seas, and that he'd need his help. 

Usually the note would have been discarded, but something about the whole situation made Bruce feel...relieved. He wasn't sure who this "Clark" was, but he was sure that he remembered the handwriting from somewhere, and the way it was written seemed vaguely familiar. Like he was reading a letter from an old friend. 

So, here he was. Bruce Wayne in Britain about to meet a man he'd never heard of before. What could possibly go wrong? 

Unsurprisingly, he didn't sleep very well. 

\---

Come morning, Bruce woke early. One glance at the clock told him that he had three hours to meet this "ally", and that was time he didn't plan to waste. He wanted to check out this Sword first. 

He dressed quickly and left the room, stopping briefly to ask the manager where he should go to seek out the Sword, and was given instructions that he took with a grateful nod.

\--- 

"Here to pull?" 

Bruce looked up to see a man, smoking and seemingly more interested in the ground than the person infront of him, leaning against a fence. 

"I didn't think anyone else would be up this early." 

The man glanced up "There's always people trying to pull that thing, that's why I'm here." Sensing another question, the stranger sighed deeply and continued "The local guard set up station here a couple weeks ago when rumours really started to fly, but it seems like now the army send in men to try it out too instead of making sure stupid bastards like you don't get hurt. Thing's got a temper, I tell you. So we the recidents take it in turns to make sure no one does something stupid. And that's me today, so go home buddy." 

He took another drag and scuffed his boots on the ground not looking Bruce in the eye when he added "If you know what's good for you." Bruce bristled, and decided to pry further. "People keep insinuating that this Sword has a... personality." 

The man scoffed "Hell yeah it does. Thing's got an aura, I tell you. It's like it...feels emotion? Almost? You go near it and you'll know what I mean. Mostly, it's just angry. Probably doesn't appreciate the army getting involved." 

Bruce could feel his face contort into confusion. A Sword, feeling emotion? 

"Yeah, I know it sounds dumb. But still, don't try it, man. It's in a bad mood, and usually it just shoves people backwards a little bit if they fail to pull it... But recently it's been getting more violent, and if it kills you then the army gets full jurisdiction here." The stranger gave him a pleading look. 

Eventually, Bruce said "You...feel empathy for it?" The man tossed his cigarette. He stamped it into the ground and looked Bruce head on "It's not just a Sword, I'll give you that. But its hurt a lot of people. And even if it can feel, it's just an object. So no, I don't. But still, try not to piss it off." 

Bruce gave him a strange look and the man laughed "Don't yell at it." He clarified. Giving the stranger one last nod, Bruce walked past him and into the field where the Sword lay. 

\--- 

Army tents were pitched around a rectangular slab of stone, which looked like the grass surrounding it had been burned away in a perfect circle. As he neared the site, Bruce noted complicated and ancient runes drawn in gold were ringed at the end of the scorched ground. A soldier noticed him approaching and motioned to the others playing cards beside him. They waited until he reached them before commanding him to stop. "This is a military base. Turn back now." 

Bruce raised an eyebrow "This is a site owned by the town, you don't have the authority to turn me away." The soldiers shared looks of irritation before letting him pass with the scathing comment of "Fine. Go right ahead." 

As he got closer to the Sword, he noticed a long line of men waiting outside the runes. They looked nervous. 

"What are you cowards waiting for!" Barked a man from beside them (Bruce recognised a general's uniform) "who's next in line?" A young man stepped confidently into the circle, and lasted all but five seconds before a ball of golden light shot out from the handle of the sword, emblazoned with the same gold runes are were splayed on the floor, and catapulted the soldier backwards into one of the tents. He groaned, and immediately passed out. 

Bruce shivered. He felt suddenly enraged. How dare these people try and touch Excalibur? What gave them the right to so much as even see it? 

He shook his head. What was he thinking? Did he just-

But now another soldier was stepping forward, and Bruce just couldn't take it anymore.

"STOP!" He growled "Get away from him, you bastards!" Distantly, Bruce wondered what the hell he was doing, defending a Sword. But he felt disconnected from his body, like he wasn't fully in control.

The Sword pulsed with light in response, and Bruce sensed a subtle change in the atmosphere. It felt like relief.

"Get the hell out of here right now! You don't have any idea who you're dealing with here-" the general started, stalking up to Bruce with a murderous look in his eyes. But they was something else- yes, he could see it with the man so near now- madness.

"I've seen him!" The man rambled, gripping Bruce by the shoulders and shoving him backwards. "He's perfect- and he will be mine!" 

Bruce snarled and kicked his legs from beneath him, letting lose punch after punch on his face. "You. Aren't. Worthy!"

The sword was ablaze with radiant light, pulsating with intent. Beconing. Bruce didn't even try to resist.

He stepped into the circle, leaving the mad general unconscious at his feet. He felt like he was sleeping walking as he strode up to Excalibur. He took a glorious moment to caress the handle, reminiscent and fond, before carefully pulling.

The sword glided out of the stone with grace untold, and as the sword turned to golden mist in his hand he held out his arms.

"Dick..." He whispered, watching as his lover emerged from the smoke naked and whole, beaming. They embraced tightly, and Bruce ran his hands over Dick's tan skin, basking in his warmth and smiling with his face pressed against soft black hair. Gold eyes met his own blue, and something inside him just...clicked. He felt whole.

"God, I've missed you."

He could feel Dick smile against his neck. "Me too, Bruce. Me too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and John collectively give Bruce a headache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading your comments! A couple people last time pointed out something I honestly didn't think anyone would notice, so props if you realised! I hope the names don't get confusing; Bruce is Arthur but is referred to as Bruce, Dick is Excalibur but referred to as Dick, etc. I'm not just lazy, I promise! The name choices have actual purpose. If you see any stars, go down to the notes at the bottom for some explanations/context. Thank you so much for your support on the last chapter, and sorry for the wait!

 

_"Arthur?" The boy calling his name looked worried, sounded concerned. "What's happening?" He didn't answer, couldn't bear to. He was still so young. Just a child. He didn't need this._

_"Go back inside, it's not safe out here." he sounded harsher than he meant to, but he was getting desperate. They were losing, the sky was red with fire as the kingdom burned below them. Their enemies were just outside the gates of his castle, and fast approaching._

_"What about you? Will you be safe?" He couldn't promise anything, especially not his own safety. He was a king, he would die fighting to protect his kingdom, if that's what it took. Still..._

_"Yes. I'll be fine, I've got my round table. Merlin." he wasn't sure who he was trying to convince anymore._

_"Camelot...can we rebuild it?" his voice was so small and hopeful. He couldn't let that hope die._

_"Of course, Mordred. Of course."_

_He couldn't let that hope die, even if it meant he had to die himself._

_The dagger slid gracefully into his ribs. He barely felt the wound, but his heart was torn to shreds._

_"Mordred..."_

_"I'm sorry father, but mother was right. Camelot is dead."_

_With his final breath, he watched horrified as Morgana swept onto the balcony and whisked their son away. She gave him a cold stare that iced his blood and snapped "You're nothing without your sword, Arthur. It's pathetic."_

_Excalibur...where had Merlin said he was taking him?_

_\---_

He looked exactly the same. Unchanged, even after all those years in stone. It made Bruce's heart ache just as much as it soared. Some instinct, buried deep in his soul from decades ago, drove him to steal as much contact as he could. Perhaps making up for lost time. Then, suddenly, he realised something.

Separating, he asked "How did you get here?"

Dick's expression became sad, and a far off look glazed his eyes. "Merlin took me here, after the attack on Camelot began. I remember him telling me that he needed me away from the fight, somewhere remote where we could use magic undisturbed. He promised that he'd bring me back to help you, that we wouldn't be long...but he left me here, stuck in that stupid rock." he gave Bruce a piecing look burning with rage thousands of years old. "I wasn't there for you, and because of that we lost Camelot. Not just that...you  _died_ , Bruce. You're my king and I let you die."

He pulled him into a fierce embrace, sweeping large hands through his hair. "Dick, you've never let me down. Not once. Merlin never does anything without good reason, and if he thought you being in Camelot would have won us the battle, you wouldn't have been in that stone."

A sniffle, and then Dick was hugging him just as tightly, head pressed against his neck. 

"Merlin-  _Clark_ , he's here. He gave me a note, it's the reason why I came."

Dick pulled back reluctantly to look him in the eyes properly. "He did something, Bruce. I don't know what, but if you're still here, and so is he..."

His eyes widened "You can't mean... _reincarnation_?" Dick nodded.

"You've been living a normal, 21st century life, with a normal, 21st century name. I didn't even think to call you Arthur when I saw you, and you haven't called me Excalibur. That takes powerful magic. At least, that's my theory."

"If that's true, then-"

"BLOODY HELL!"

They spun around in surprise to see a panting, very shaken, man behind them, looking directly at the unconscious soldiers littered around at their feet. And then he turned his eyes on Dick. "What the fu-" Bruce recognised him as the self proclaimed 'local guard' at the gate. He was starting to get a headache. Beside him, Dick chuckled. The man was pointedly looking everywhere but at him, cheeks flushed and voice unsteady. Who could blame him, he was attractive.

"Alright mate; what the hell did you do." 

To Bruce's bewilderment, Dick walked right up to the man in three quick strides and placed a glowing palm on his forehead. Before either of them realised what was happening, he choked and folded himself over as if winded. Bruce raised a questioning eyebrow, but to his credit Dick didn't back down. He just smirked and mouthed " _Wait for it."_

Barely seconds later, the man reared back up with a gasp and furiously rubbed at his temple. "Why'd ya have to do it so suddenly, Cally? Give a man some warning next time."

Dick grinned "Next time? Galehaut*, you disappoint me."

Bruce blinked. He remembered him now (and his infatuation with Lancelot...)

"Yeah, yeah. Very funny. Now tell me why you're naked in Wales. In fact, why any of us are here at all. Last time I checked, Morgana killed  _him_ ," he nodded in Bruce's general direction to emphasise "and that idiot Tristan* gutted me. I have no idea where the hell  _you were_ -"

 "Camelot wasn't his fault, Galehaut-"

"Call me John, for fecks sake. I take it you both have "modern" names as well?"

Bruce sighed, and let Dick do the introductions. While John laughed raucously at his partner's name, he instead tried to focus on what had been said. The three of them (and Merlin too, he presumed) had all somehow had their souls moved forwards into the future. It sounded ridiculous, but if Merlin was the cause as they suspected, then nothing was really off the table. Still, that raised important questions about who else had been affected, and why had Merlin taken away the kingdom's greatest weapon in its time of need in the first place. They needed to meet with Clark quickly, all the uncertainty was making his developing headache worse.

 "Seriously, though," John spluttered, ducking just in time to avoid a slap on the side of the head "can you put some bloody clothes on?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Galehaut is one of the knight of the round table, and joins Arthur because of his attraction to Lancelot. I thought having a powerful ally who's only allied with you because they're smitten with one of your friends was fitting for Constantine, who's notoriously untrustworthy and a bi icon.  
> *Tristan killed Galehaut's parents, and eventually kills Galehaut himself when he inflicts a mortal wound. Tristan is known for his romance with Iseult, an Irish princess. We might see him later...


End file.
